Its all about mick isn't it mara?
by houseofanubisno1fan
Summary: Jara fanfiction. please read. more chapters up when i get 4-10 reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys!

Here I am posting a jara fan fiction. I need 4-10 reviews for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is accepted!

Mara's POV

"Hey babe" Mick said to me as he walked in from tryouts. "Hi" I replied, as I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on. "How did tryout go?" "They were okay. I didn't beat any records though" Mick replied. He doesn't seem to be doing well as he used to I though. "Hi Mara." Said Jerome as he walked in. "hi Jerome" I replied. "I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie later?" Jerome asked. I Thought for a while. Jerome was a nice guy but Mick seemed to be getting jealous of the fact that Jerome and me were spending more time together. I saw Mick throwing dagger looks at Jeorme. "yeah sure." I said.

Micks pov

I couldn't believe it! Mara had agreed to watch a movie with Jerome. I suddenly had an idea "can I watch to?" I asked Putting my arm around Mara

Jerome's Pov

How can happiness suddenly change to anger and madness. I was over the moon that Mara Had said yes and then Mick had to come and ruin it. If only mick was dead! "Y-y-yes of course Mick. Just remember That I invited Mara to watch it with me so I don't want any of that lovey-dovey stuff" I said and walked out

Mara's pov

If I have to be honest, I was quite disappointed about mick asking to watch. I wish I could have had some time with Jerome. He was like a brother to me. Jerome came back in. The title of the movie said zombies series 1. I hated stuff like this yet decided not to complain. I settled in the middle of the couch with mick and Jerome at ether side.

The movie started out okay I guess. But soon it got quite scary " I am gonna go bed now!" I said with a yawn and left the room

Jerome's pov.

Mara had left so me and Mick were alone. I didn't see the point in staying so I switched off the dvd player and went to my room. Before I got there Mick shouted "oy, Slimeball stay away from my girlfriend or else!"

If you want another chapter 4-10 reviews

! was it good or bad. Let me know!1


	2. Chapter 2

_Tha__**nks for all of the reviews my story got! Here is the next chapter! Btw thanks for the advice everyone! 6-10 reviews for another chapter!**_

_The next day_

Mara's POV

I woke up, remembering the events of yesterday. I shoved on my uniform and headed downstairs. "Hi Mick, HI Jerome" I said. "Hi babe" replied Mick. Jerome didn't reply. He looked like a lost child staring into space. "Hey! My girlfriend spoke to you!" Mick shouted at Jerome. Jerome just stood up from the table and went outside.

Jerome's POV

I walked out and slammed the door. I knew exactly where I was going. I couldn't believe Mara did that to me yesterday. If Mick wasn't there maybe we could have watched the election video but I knew Mick would complain. It just wasn't fair. I turned at the corner and headed into the school. I went 3 corridors down and entered the 3rd door. The music room. I sat and the piano and let myself sink into the music. My fingers flew. Gently touching each key. The piece finished and I headed off to class.

Amber's POV

That's it! I need to get Mick back. If only I could get Mara to like someone else…. JEROME! I ran over to his locker where he was doing a deal with this kid… "Jerome I need your help" I said Jerome looked at me "Before you ask Amber I am not doing your homework for you" He said. "But Jerome I need Mick Back and I was thinking if you could get mara to fall in love with you and then I could have Mick" I sighed. "Okay I'll help. At least you have to help me get Mara." Said Jerome "Oh I will" I said.. Let the games begin..

**Hoped you liked it! I will Probably Update late today if I get 6 reviews!**

**Emmax**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya!**_** You are so lucky to have 2 updates in a day. I think I may update tonight! As well. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks a lot izzi. I have never read the hunger games so I don't know what there like. Maybe you could give me some info about them? Btw don't kill me for this chapter but don't worry this is jara all the way!**

**I have been forgetting to do disclaimers so…**

**Jerome: Can I do it?**

**Me: uh yeah sure**

**Jerome: okay. Emma doesn't own house of Anubis or any of the characters**

**Me: I certainly wish I owned you.**

**Jerome: What? **

**Me: nout ;)**

Ambers POV

Okay. I need ideas. I logged onto my computer and searched up ways to make couples split up. Yahoo and wiki just said that I should not interfere. Suddenly my door burst open and Jerome came running in. "Amber! I have got it! You need to kiss Mick and make him realize that you are a great kisser and then he will fall for you" Jerome had a good idea. "Good idea… there is just one problem." I said, "What's that?" He asked. "I am not a good kisser!"

Jerome's POV

AMBER not a GOOD KISSER. She is always going on about how she kisses Mick all the time. Suddenly I had a really good idea. I pushed her down on the bed and crushed my lips onto hers. Surprisingly she kissed back. She wasn't that bad but not brilliant ether. I flipped around so she was lying on top of me. Forcefully I pushed her backside down onto my crotch and moaned. She pulled away and looked at me. "What the heck Jerome!" she screamed. "Amber calm down. We have to make Mick and Mara jelous by us dating. Plus I am giving you lessons on good kissing. "your not bad at it Jerome I have to admit. Said Amber

Okay I know this is really short but I have already updated today. I think I will update loads but in little chapters! Is that okay with you. Sorry about the slight Amber/Jerome thing going on. Don't worry there will Jara soon. I mign't have to change the rating to a t+ if that's possible


	4. Chapter 4

H**ere ya go! The 3****rd**** update today. I am not at school so I am bored with makes it easier to update. May be more tonight. You are probably not going to like the next lot of chapters because I have decided this is going to be a half Jerome and amber story and a half Mara and Jerome story. It will switch between the two but I will keep it as interesting as possible. Please don't stop reading. Special thanks to Izzi and Jenc. (I can't remember the last bit of your name)**

Amber's POV

After Jerome's Brilliant Idea, I have to admit I started to see him differently. I never knew that he was a good kisser. I walked out of my room. Jerome said at dinner we have to act like a couple. I hope he doesn't start a food fight because then I will just have to yell. I had my hair straightened this morning and it took me ages so I am not doing it again. "Dinner time!" Trudy Yelled! Me and Jerome Linked arms and walked into the kitchen. "MMM pasta my favourite" said alfie as he sat down at the table. This was definitely bad news.

Jerome's POV

Amber and me sat down at the table "guys we have something to tell you" I said. "Me and amber are dating" little gasps were heard and then a muffled laugh. "You, amber dating!" scoffed Mick and Mara. "That can't be true!" "Want to bet" said amber. She got out of her seat and walked over to me. She kissed me full on the lips. Her warm mouth was sending fireworks through my body. WHAT! FIREWORKS! I am not having feelings for Mara I told myself.

After dinner

Jerome's POV

I sat in my room. Amber had gone getting her nails done and Alfie was searching for aliens in the forest. My door opened and Mara came in. "Hi Mara. I said "HI Jeorme. I broke it off with Mi.." she started but before she could finish I kissed her.

Meanwhile

Ambers POV

I sat in La Bella Vita While a lady did my nails. "Amber there is someone here to see you" She said. I looked around. There stood Mick. "I broke it off with Mara and.." He couldn't finish his sentence because Amber Jumped out of her seat and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be a songfic. Just this once. I do not own hoa or count on me by bruno mars

Mara's POV

I had the boy of my dreams. Jerome. I would do anything for him!

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**  
><strong>I'll sail the world to find you<strong>  
><strong>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see<strong>  
><strong>I'll be the light to guide you<strong>

I don't know if I still have feeling for Mick. I think he is just a friend now. It's all we were meant to be

**Find out what we're made of**  
><strong>What we are called to help our friends in need<strong>

I knew I could count on Jerome to look after me and help me. We are friends after all. Maybe something more

**You can count on me like one, two, three**  
><strong>I'll be there and I know when I need it<strong>  
><strong>I can count on you like four, three, two<strong>  
><strong>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<strong>  
><strong>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh<strong>

I knew all of my friends were there for me

**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep**  
><strong>I'll sing a song beside you<strong>  
><strong>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<strong>  
><strong>Everyday I will remind you<strong>

And I would always be there for them

**Find out what we're made of**  
><strong>What we are called to help our friends in need<strong>

**You can count on me like one, two, three**  
><strong>I'll be there and I know when I need it<strong>  
><strong>I can count on you like four, three, two<strong>  
><strong>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<strong>  
><strong>.comcount_on_me_lyrics_bruno_**  
><strong>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah<strong>

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
><strong>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<strong>

**You can count on me like one, two, three**  
><strong>I'll be there and I know when I need it<strong>  
><strong>I can count on you like four, three, two<strong>  
><strong>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<strong>  
><strong>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh<strong> 

I know this is rubbish. I had no idea of what to put in my next chapter. Can someone maybe give me the next chapter because I am stuck. By the way this is my first songfic and I know it was rubbish but go easy on me


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! Izzi if you are reading this its because I need you help with an idea. **

**To everyone else… I don't know what to do next in the story. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think should happen next. The next chapter will be published for tomorrow night.**

**I don't own house of anubis.**

**Sorry for the wait. Please be patience**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg sorry I have not updated in ages and ages but I have been super buisy.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Ambers pov**

"Amber what the hell are you doing!" Mick Yelled. Amber looked at him with a quizzical look on her face. "Well you said you and mara were done so…" She said. Mick looked really angry by now. "Well who said I still wanted to be with you?" He questioned and left the room. Amber paid for having her nails and whatever done and ran outside. Tears were streaming down her face. Amber may have been the house of anubis matchmaker but inside, she didn't know how to deal with this.

_Meanwhile_

Jerome pov

"Oh I Knew I could count on you Jerome." Said Mara. Jerome leant in and kissed her again. His tounge ran at the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Mara opened her mouth slightly to feel jerome's tounge quickly darting in her mouth.

Amber's pov

I ran into anubis house and slammed the door. I ran up to MY bedroom only to find nina and Fabian making out. I ran down stairs to see how Jerome was getting on with mara. I opened the door only to see them snogging the faces off eachother. The only other place to go was patricia's room. Surprisingly, her and alfie were making out aswell. Everyone was making out and this was getting creepy. I sat down in the living room only to interrupt dinner between trudy and fabian's uncle ade. I couldn't stand it. I had nohwhere to go.

What will happen next. If anyone has any ideas please let me know! 

**Emmaxx**


End file.
